Bom Bom!
by Dragon Koko
Summary: Kalifornijski surfer trafia do zimowego miasteczka, w którym spotyka godnego siebie przeciwnika. Wątki komediowe, sportowe, romans, przerysowana rzeczywistość, świat alternatywny
1. Bom Bom! 1

**_Bom Bom! 1_**  
podziękowania za betację dla A., i Sake:)

Naruto Uzumaki siedział właśnie w samochodzie i ze smutkiem patrzył na zmieniający się za oknem krajobraz. Z każdym kolejnym kilometrem oddalającym go od Los Angeles był coraz bardziej wściekły na kierowcę. Właśnie dlatego mierzył go raz za razem gniewnym spojrzeniem, ale mężczyzna zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Przed każdym zakrętem zatrzymywał się i patrzył uważnie na mapę, nie chcąc zabłądzić. Naruto nie rozumiał, jak można zgubić się na prostej drodze, ale nie komentował zachowania kierowcy. Wiedział, że spędzi z nim naprawdę długie godziny. Ostatnie wspólne godziny. Później przywita go nowy, obcy świat, w którym będzie musiał się zaklimatyzować. Jechali do Utah, gdzie nie wiadomo, czego miał się spodziewać. Czytał w Internecie, że nazwa pochodzi od indiańskiego słowa _Ute_, czyli ludzie gór.  
_A co, jeśli tam wciąż wierzą w magię?_, przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
— Spójrz, góry! — krzyknął rozentuzjazmowany Iruka i nieświadomie zjechał na przeciwległy pas, podziwiając majestatyczne, pokryte śniegiem szczyty. Uzumaki nawet na nie nie spojrzał. Zerknął po raz kolejny na kierowcę, a w spojrzeniu chciał zawrzeć całą nienawiść, jaką właśnie czuł.  
Iruka Umino był wychowawcą w poprawczaku, do którego Naruto trafił dokładnie sześć lat temu, kiedy miał jedenaście lat. Mężczyzna stał się dla niego jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie poznał. To dzięki Iruce nie trafił do więzienia i wyszedł na ludzi. Zdał do kolejnej klasy z dość dobrą, jak na chłopaka z poprawczaka, średnią. Czekał go ostatni rok nauki w liceum, a później — co było największym marzeniem Umino — miał pójść do koledżu.  
Ale Naruto nie chciał studiować! Chciał wracać do Los Angeles, do miasta, w którym się wychował, gdzie miał kolegów, nawet dziewczynę! Przede wszystkim miał jednak pasję, której nie będzie mógł kontynuować, nie będzie mógł się, kurwa, oddawać w tej zatęchłej dziurze — górskiej mieścinie. I to wkurzało najbardziej. Surfował, odkąd trafił do poprawczaka i, trzeba przyznać, był w tym naprawdę dobry. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej wygrał nawet zawody, a za własnoręcznie zarobione pieniądze kupił deskę, którą zabrał ze sobą. Nie miał serca ani jej sprzedać, ani zostawić na pastwę kumplom. Z pewnością opchnęliby ją jakiemuś frajerowi za kilka marnych groszy i poszli na panienki albo schlaliby się tak, że zapomnieliby nawet o Uzumakim. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzyma bez surfowania, bez pływania, plaży, oceanu, pięknych i tych mniej pięknych ciał w kostiumach kąpielowych. Każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół składał się na jego ukochane miasto. Los Angeles kojarzyło mu się z wolnością i swobodą. Będąc w Mieście Aniołów, miało się wrażenie, że cały świat leży u naszych stóp. A miejsce, do którego zmierzał, na pewno nie mógł nazwać stolicą wyzwolenia. Westchnął ciężko, gdy wjechali na górski teren.  
_Granica piekła_, pomyślał ponuro i ze zmrużonymi oczami patrzył podejrzliwie na ciemny las, otaczający ich z dwóch stron. Duże, czarne drzewa poruszały się leniwie pod naciskiem wiatru i przypominały Naruto demony ze starych, indiańskich opowiadań. W nocy z pewnością po niego przyjdą i zaciągną do Króla Piekieł. Wzdrygnął się, momentalnie odganiając głupie, dziecinne myśli. Czasami zachowywał się jeszcze jak gówniarz, ale na ogół traktował się i uważał za dorosłego. W końcu miał już siedemnaście lat.  
Przymknął oczy, opierając czoło o chłodną szybę, tak przyjemnie kontrastującą z jego gorącą skórą. _Zimno_, pomyślał z ulgą. _Jest tak zimno, jakbym leżał w śniegu..._  
Jezu, nie! Żadnego śniegu! On nienawidził śniegu i wszystkiego, co się z nim wiązało. Nienawidził mrozu, słabego słońca, zamarzniętej wody i obumarłych roślin. To wszystko było takie smutne, takie… zupełnie inne od tego, do czego się przyzwyczaił.  
Dla uspokojenia myśli zaczął wspominać swoją ulubioną zatokę w Los Angeles. Jeszcze wczoraj spędził w niej cały dzień, surfując do upadłego. Ciepłe słońce grzejące jego opalone ciało, orzeźwiająca bryza, zdobyte fale…

Zasnął i obudził się dopiero, gdy ktoś mocno szturchnął go w ramię. Odepchnął natrętną rękę, nie otwierając oczu. Zbyt dobrze mu się spało, żeby wracać do rzeczywistości. Zamruczał i z uśmiechem na ustach mocniej wtulił w oparcie fotela.  
— Już jesteśmy! — krzyknął pełen entuzjazmu, radosny głos Iruki, sprowadzając go na ziemię. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jego przyjemna drzemka była ostatnią dobrą rzeczą przed wejściem do lodowego piekła. W następnych dniach, miesiącach, może nawet latach, czekać go będzie seria wstrętnych koszmarów lub szereg nieprzespanych nocy. Wiedział, że tylko takie były jego perspektywy na przyszłość. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, przecierając zaspane oczy.  
_Boże, nawet nie chcę ich otwierać_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Zaraz zobaczę jakieś stare, spróchniałe chaty, zakopane w śniegu po sam czubek dachu. Przywitają mnie Eskimosi w niedźwiedzich futrach. Będę do mnie machać ostrymi dzidami i prędzej czy później mnie na nie nabiją_.  
— No wstaję już! — syknął cicho, gdy wychowawca potrząsnął nim mocno. Uchylił powieki i jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast igla zobaczył ładny, dość duży dom. Ściany pokryte były drewnem i cegłą, co odbierało budynkowi barbarzyńskiego, niehumanitarnego wyglądu. Przełknął głośno ślinę i wyszedł z samochodu. Znajdowali się na początku stromej uliczki, a sąsiednie budynki, otaczające go ze wszystkich stron, były niemal identyczne jak ten, pod którym się zatrzymali. Ulica nie należała do najładniejszych, nie było na niej ani jednej latarni i jedynie dzięki dużym oknom, przez które wypadało światło z wnętrza domów, nie panowały na drodze egipskie ciemności. Naruto spojrzał na szczyt góry, który znajdował się za domami i skrzywił się. Naprawdę mu się tu nie podobało.  
Drzwi wejściowe domu, pod którym stali, otworzyły się i serce Naruto zaczęło walić tak, jakby miało zamiar wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Krew szumiała mu w uszach i przez jeden krótki moment poczuł się jak na oceanie. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał cisnący się na usta jęk, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że od ukochanego Pacyfiku dzielą go trzy stany. Kolana zmiękły mu i gdyby nie oparł się o samochód, bardzo możliwe, że mógłby się przewrócić. Zimne powietrze sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo.  
— Dobry wieczór! — zawołał Umino i pomachał energicznie w kierunku rodziny, która pojawiła się w drzwiach domu. Jedynie rudowłosa kobieta ucieszyła się na ich widok, reszta domowników przybrała podobny wyraz zastygłej złości, co Naruto.  
— Dobry wieczór! — usłyszeli w odpowiedzi głośny kobiety głos.  
_Stąd nie ma ucieczki_, pomyślał ponuro i przymknął oczy, ponieważ czuł, że jego koniec był coraz bliżej . Zrobił pierwszy, niepewny krok w stronę swojego nowego domu. Zdawało mu się, że śnieg skrzypiał mu pod butami — zwykłymi, letnimi adidasami, ale gdy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył jedynie czarny asfalt.  
Przeżegnał się w myślach, chociaż nie był katolikiem. Nieco pewniej zrobił kolejny krok, który miał przybliżyć go do nowej rodziny. Nie można ukryć, że „nieco" było takie jak „wcale". Kobieta pomachała mu na zachętę.  
— Chodź Naruto, chodź! No, nie wstydź się! — zawołał Iruka, jakby tego jeszcze było mało. Szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy opiekuna sprawił, że skapitulował i z krzywym uśmiechem podszedł bliżej. W końcu nie mógł zawieść Iruki, który tak się starał, żeby zapewnić mu dom. To dzięki niemu otrzymał drugą szansę. To Iruka odnalazł jego matkę... Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż był na niego wściekły.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitał się, ignorując fakt, że był wieczór. Rudowłosa kobieta spojrzała na niego z dziwną mieszanką przerażenia, fascynacji i wzruszenia, chociaż Naruto miał wrażenie, że w jej spojrzeniu kryje się również cień rozpaczy. Wiedział, że musi to być jego matka.  
— Och, Naruto! Jesteś taki podobny do ojca! — Nie czekając na reakcję syna, rzuciła mu się na szyję, obejmując bardzo mocno. Naruto z desperacją starał się złapać powietrze. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami, dlatego jak idiota trzymał jej przez chwilę w powietrzu, żeby w końcu położyć je na ramionach matki. Chciał ją delikatnie odsunąć, ale ona nie zrozumiała jego sugestii.  
Nazywała się Kushina Uzumaki i zaraz po urodzeniu go, zostawiła go w przytułku. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, dlaczego to zrobiła. O ojcu nie wiedział nic, ale niespecjalnie był spragniony tej wiedzy. Do jedenastego roku życia pałętał się niczym bezdomny pies po rodzinach zastępczych. Od jednej do drugiej, nigdzie nie zagrzał miejsca na dłużej niż rok. W końcu wpadł w nienajlepsze towarzystwo. Punkt zwrotny w jego życiu nastąpił, kiedy pewnego wieczoru wraz z kolegami ukradli auto i pojechali na wzgórza Los Angeles, żeby się trochę zabawić. Jego _brygada_ zaczęła się z niego śmiać. Nawet nie pamiętał, z jakiego powodu. Zadawał się z chłopcami, którzy byli od niego starsi o kilka lat i naprawdę, kiedy teraz o tym myślał, nie miał pojęcia, jak zdołał ich pobić. I to bardzo dotkliwie. Tylko jednemu udało się wyjść z tej przygody cało, bez konieczności wizyty w szpitalu. Przez ten... incydent trafił do poprawczaka, gdzie szybko udało mu się zyskać sympatię kolegów. Dobrze się z nimi rozumiał, ponieważ większość przeszła przez podobne rzeczy co on. W poprawczaku poznał Irukę, który zajął się jego edukacją. Miał przyszywanego ojca, grono kolegów i ukochany sport. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, jednak, jak to w życiu bywa, nic, co dobre, nie trwa wiecznie. Kochany wychowawca postanowił odnaleźć jego matkę, ponieważ chciał zapewnić mu prawdziwy dom i rodzinne ciepło. Był to oczywiście gest z jego strony, ale Iruka zapomniał go o tym pomyśle poinformować, uznając, że będzie to dla niego wspaniała niespodzianka. Och, i była oczywiście, lecz ze skutkiem odwrotnym do zamierzonego. A matka tak ucieszyła się z „odnalezionej zguby", że już nie było mowy o odwołaniu czegokolwiek. Tym właśnie sposobem znalazł się w górskiej mieścinie, gdzie nie liczyło się nic prócz śniegu. Iruka pocieszał go wprawdzie, że miasteczko było ekskluzywnym zimowym kurortem, gdzie często przyjeżdżają gwiazdy, no i trenują tutaj najlepsi. Ale Naruto wiedział, że to przecież nie zastąpi mu ukochanego oceanu!  
Powoli przygasającą siłą woli zmusił się do uśmiechu, ale jego oczy pozostawały w takiej samej rozpaczy, co serce.  
— Miło mi cię poznać… — wyjąkał, zdając sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie musi teraz wyglądać. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miały ją teraz nazwać matką. To była dla niego praktycznie obca kobieta.  
— Naruto, poznaj mojego męża — powiedziała zakłopotana Kushina i wskazała na postawnego mężczyznę stojącego za nią, który kiwnął mu sztywno głową. Wyraz jego oczu krzyczał jedno: _Jesteś intruzem!_. Naruto uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyciągnął do swojego ojczyma dłoń, która została uściśnięta mocniej niż powinna.  
— Mam nadzieję, że zastąpi ci ojca, którego nigdy nie miałeś.  
— Iruka jest dla mnie jak ojciec – powiedział, z odwagą patrząc na tężejącą twarz swojego ojczyma. Sprawiał on wrażenie człowieka, który raczej nie używał bezstresowych metod wychowawczych, a swoją siłę lubił uzewnętrzniać w bardzo prosty sposób.  
Kushina uśmiechnęła się nienaturalnie, starając się zamaskować swoje zmieszanie.  
— To jest moja córka, tylko dwa lata młodsza od ciebie, więc mam nadzieję, że się polubicie. Pewnie nadajecie na tych samych falach! — Wskazała nastolatkę o ognistych włosach, dziwnych, mętnych oczach i bladej, zaróżowionej jak u prosiaka skórze. Naruto musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać z własnych skojarzeń. Jego matka uznała to chyba za dobry znak, ponieważ na jej ustach pojawił się już dużo pewniejszy uśmiech.  
— Cześć — burknęła dziewczyna, najwyraźniej nie podzielając entuzjazmu Kushiny.  
— A oto najmłodszy członek naszej rodziny. — Kobieta złapała za rękę już uciekającego chłopca i odwróciła go w stronę Naruto. Dziecko naburmuszyło się, zaczerwieniło i splunęło prosto na jego jasne dżinsy. Jego ślina była dziwnie zielona i Naruto starał się ukryć grymas obrzydzenia.  
— Cześć, mały — przywitał się.  
— Jaki mały, kutasie?! — Chłopiec wyrwał się z uścisku matki i z całej siły kopnął go w piszczel.  
_Jak ja nienawidzę dzieci! Co za wstrętny bachor!_, pomyślał z wściekłością Naruto, rozmasowując sobie obolałą nogę. Klął w myślach, używając przy tym wszystkich znanych przekleństw.  
Kushina skrzyczała niesfornego syna i kazała mu iść do pokoju, żeby się uspokoił. Poklepała Naruto po plecach.  
— Wybacz, nauczył się tego wszystkiego w przedszkolu. Wiesz, jakie teraz są dzieci — oznajmiła i machnęła przy tym lekceważąco dłonią, jakby Naruto cały czas miał styczność z kilkuletnimi potworami i takie rzeczy były dla niego chlebem powszednim.  
— On z pewnością wie —warknął groźnie mąż Kushiny.  
— Przestań! — syknęła speszona. — To… — zawahała się. — Może wejdziemy do środka? Kubek ciepłej herbaty dobrze wam zrobi.  
Wpuściła go pierwszego, za nim weszła jego przyrodnia siostra, później Iruka, a na końcu radosne małżeństwo.  
Znaleźli się w dużym, wykończonym drewnem salonie. W kamiennym, staroświeckim kominku palił się ogień, a radosne trzaski drewna podziałały na niego dziwnie odprężająco. Lubił ogień, a w tym momencie poczuł do niego szczególną sympatię, ponieważ wyobraził sobie, że wspaniale wypolerowana, błyszcząca podłoga pokrywa się płomieniami. Gdyby tak się stało, ukradłby pierwszy lepszy samochód i odjechał do swojego ukochanego Los Angeles. Nie zrozumcie tego źle, Naruto nie był jakimś piromanem czy innego typu degeneratem. Po prostu czasami przychodziły mu do głowy głupie myśli, a pomysł ucieczki z tego zapyziałego miasteczka naprawdę nie był zły. Niestety miał on pozostać jedynie w sferze niemożliwych do zrealizowania marzeń, tych z półki „Chcę zostać astronautą, albo gwiazdą rocka".  
Kobieta oprowadziła go po parterze, tłumacząc zdenerwowana, jak wygląda życie w jej domu. Co chwila ojczym dodawał jakiś jadowity, dwuznaczny komentarz.  
— Będziesz miał pokój na samej górze, na poddaszu. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jaki tam jest piękny widok — oznajmiła w końcu, kończąc swoją wycieczkę krajoznawczą w kuchni.  
— Świetnie — burknął w odpowiedzi i usiadł przy kuchennej ladzie. Kushina podała im gorącą, słodką herbatę.  
— A jak wygląda sytuacja z nową szkołą? — zapytał Iruka, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu z przesadnym, źle ukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Naruto był pewien, że gdyby mógł, otworzyłby nawet lodówkę.  
— To renomowana placówka na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Dyrektorką szkoły jest moja dawna przyjaciółka, więc nie ma się pan o co martwić. Siostra Naruto chodzi do pierwszej klasy, więc będą się zawsze pilnować. Rok szkolny się już zaczął, ale jestem pewna, że Naruto szybko nadrobi zaległości.  
Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, słysząc to. Nowa szkoła, nowi „koledzy", będzie z pewnością dużo wrażeń.  
— I mam nadzieję, że koleżanki też mu się spodobają. — Kushina puściła do niego oko, uśmiechając się przy tym szelmowsko. Naruto od razu poprawił się humor. Oczywiście nie miał nadziei na spotkanie tutaj kobiet podobnych do tych z plaż Los Angeles, ale może znajdzie się przynajmniej jedna, na której będzie mógł zawiesić oko.  
Był już późny wieczór, kiedy Iruka zdecydował się na powrót do Los Angeles. Nie przystał na nieśmiałą propozycję Kushiny zostania na noc. Wykręcił się jakimiś mało przekonywującymi argumentami, a nowa rodzina Naruto odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą. Chyba zdawali sobie sprawę, że będą mieli znacznie poważniejszy problem na głowie niż jednodniowy gość. Naruto westchnął ze smutkiem, odbierając od wychowawcy swoją deskę surfingową.  
— Wyglądają na porządnych ludzi, w końcu będziesz miał to, na co zasługujesz. — Umino ze łzami w oczach stał przed swoim samochodem i miętosił w rękach zielony szalik w groszki.  
— Mogłeś zostać tutaj, a tak będziesz spał w jakimś podrzędnym motelu — powiedział ze złością Naruto, marszcząc brwi. Z Los Angeles do górskiego miasteczka w stanie Utah dzieliło ich dziesięć godzin jazdy. Jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć, po drodze mijali Las Vegas, w którym Iruka, cholera jasna, nie chciał się zatrzymać.  
— To dla mnie żaden problem! — odpowiedział ze śmiechem mężczyzna, mrużąc oczy. — I tak mam jeszcze dużo sił na jazdę.  
— Przyjedziesz? — zapytał niespodziewanie Naruto, patrząc uważnie na swojego opiekuna. Bał się, że Iruka powie, że nie ma czasu, że może później, że wymyśli jakieś głupie kłamstwo. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Mężczyzna skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem zapanowała między nimi nerwowa cisza. Żaden z nich nie chciał się żegnać.  
— Kiedy będziesz chciał pogadać, możesz dzwonić o każdej porze, pamiętaj.  
— Wiem.  
Nie czekając na ruch Iruki, przytulił się do niego mocno. Nie chciał, żeby wychowawca widział, że tak bardzo chce mu się płakać. Czuł się jak jakaś baba._Cholera, jak ja nienawidzę pożegnań_, pomyślał, żałośnie pociągając nosem. Rzeczywiście, pożegnania były naprawdę dołujące.  
— Pilnuj szkoły, to ostatnia klasa — pouczył go. Iruka był jedyną osobą, która interesowała się jego przyszłością i do bardzo wiele dla niego znaczyło.  
— Dzięki, Iruka. Za wszystko — powiedział w końcu, kiedy jego wychowawca już pakował się do samochodu. Umino spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
— Nie musisz za nic dziękować, Naruto. Powodzenia.  
Kiedy samochód wyjechał na ulicę i zniknął za zakrętem, Naruto jeszcze kilka dobrych minut stał na drodze, wgapiając się w miejsce, w którym po raz ostatni widział auto Iruki. Nagle poczuł się dziwnie samotny. Nie pamiętał już tego uczucia, bo przez kilka ostatnich lat, odkąd był w poprawczaku, otaczało go grono świetnych ludzi, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Czuł jednak, że teraz będzie się musiał przyzwyczaić do samotności. Zimny podmuch wiatru sprowadził go do rzeczywistości. _Jeszcze chwila i się rozryczę. Jestem facetem, do cholery!_, powiedział sobie w myślach. _Muszę być silny. To zimowe miasteczko na pewno mnie nie złamie_.  
— Kurwa! — zaklął siarczyście, kiedy poczuł na skórze pierwszy płatek śniegu. Dotknął mokrego policzka. — No to się zaczęło — mruknął do siebie i z niechęcią skierował się w stronę swojego nowego domu. Domu? Raczej więzienia.


	2. Bom Bom! 2

**_Bom Bom! 2_**  
za betę dziekuję A., i Sake (:

— Może zjesz kolację? — zapytała Kushina, kiedy wrócił do domu. Był zziębnięty, zły i rzeczywiście głodny, więc, chociaż nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać, ochoczo przystał na tę propozycję. — Jest już późno, ale nie mogę przecież pozwolić na to, żebyś poszedł głodny spać! — oznajmiła i uśmiechnęła się, zaczynając przygotowywać mu jedzenie.  
Naruto, siedząc przy kuchennej ladzie i czekając na kolację, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak będą wyglądały jego relacje z nową rodziną. Swój uśmiech schował za kubkiem ciepłej herbaty. Naprawdę chciało mu się śmiać, kiedy wyobraził sobie, jak rozwiną się jego stosunki z ojcem, przyrodnią siostrą, czy tym małym, plującym i przeklinającym gówniarzem. Wiedział, że wspólnymi siłami stworzą więź gorącą, silną i niezwykle prawdziwą — więź nienawiści, oczywiście. Nie zrozumcie tego źle, Naruto nie był jakimś rozgniewanym, wrogo nastawionym do świata frajerem. Po prostu nie lubił, kiedy ktoś traktował go jak wrzód na tyłku. A tak właśnie traktował go jego ojczym. Naruto podczas pobytu w poprawkaczaku nauczył się jednego — nigdy nie pozwoli sobą pomiatać. Często musiał udowadniać ludziom, ile był wart, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego. Czasami tylko na jego drodze pojawiał się trudny, uparty przeciwnik. To tylko motywowało Uzumakiego do działania. Jakby na potwierdzenie, ojczym, udający, że czytał magazyn sportowy, rzucał mu raz za razem groźne spojrzenie.  
Kolacja, którą podała mu Kushina, okazała się cholernie smaczna. Dużo lepsza od posiłków podawanych w poprawczaku. Zjadł tak łapczywie, że Kushina wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, rumieniąc się nieco, kiedy powiedział jej, że to jednak z najlepszych rzeczy, które w życiu jadł.  
— Twój ojciec też uwielbiał moją kuchnię — mruknęła do niego cicho, pochylając się nad nim, żeby jej mąż ich nie usłyszał. Naruto spiął się, słysząc to, ale uśmiechnął się sztucznie, udając, że ta informacja zrobiła na nim jakieś wrażenie. Podziękował za kolację i wstał od stołu. Nie był zmęczony po podróży, w samochodzie wystarczająco się wyspał, więc kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie ma tak późno, wpadł na pewien pomysł.  
— Chciałbym… — zaczął niepewnie, patrząc na swoją matkę, a kiedy ona uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco, dokończył —… chciałbym się przejść.  
—Przejść? — zapytała, marszcząc brwi. Rysy jej twarzy stężały i teraz wyglądała na starszą niż w rzeczywistości. Zmarszczy wokół jej ust pogłębiły się i Naruto zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego matka miała ciężkie życie.  
— Jest już późno — zaczęła Kushina, wyłamując nerwowo palce. — Może lepiej, żebyś został dzisiaj w domu, a jutro twoja siostra oprowadzi cię po miasteczku.  
— Dopiero dwudziesta — powiedział nagle jego ojczym, wprawiając Naruto w całkowite osłupienie. Bo jak racjonalnie można wytłumaczyć to, że ten facet się za nim wstawił? Coś tu śmierdziało… Może chciał się go pozbyć już teraz, chociaż na krótką chwilę? A może jest jakiś inny powód, który przyjdzie mu dopiero odkryć?  
— Nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł — powiedziała Kushina, marząc brwi i zakładając ręce na piersi. — Naruto nie zna okolicy, co, jeśli się zgubi? Albo ktoś go napadnie? Jeśli jest tak samo pyskaty jak ja, od razu mu się dostanie.  
Jej mąż parsknął śmiechem, obejmując ją od tyłu. Cały czas patrzył uważnie, wyzywająco na Naruto.  
— To bezpieczne miasto. Nie ma u nas jakichś chuliganów, a zresztą on jest już prawie dorosły. Poradzi sobie — oznajmił ojczym, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Naruto przełknął ślinę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien o tym sądzić. Może rzeczywiście źle ocenił tego faceta? Może nie jest on taki zły, kiedy się go bliżej pozna?  
— No dobra, niech będzie! — zadecydowała w końcu Kushina, marszcząc brwi i uśmiechając się jednocześnie. — Tylko nie wracaj zbyt późno! Dam ci mój numer telefonu, gdybyś się zgubił. A może chcesz pójść z siostrą?  
— Nie! — krzyknął szybko i zaśmiał się nerwowo, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że zaprzeczył trochę zbyt gwałtownie. — Nie — dodał już spokojnie, uśmiechając się nonszalancko.

*

Sasuke Uchiha był wściekły. Jechał samochodem szybciej, niż przewidywały to przepisy, ale to w obecnej chwili najmniej go interesowało. Zaciskał pięści na kierownicy, zastanawiając się, jakby mógł zemścić się na kumplach, którzy wkręcili go w ten syf. Zaklął siarczyście, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk jego komórki. _Cholera, Sakura_, pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem, wyjmując w telefon z kieszeni. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drogę, zwalniając niego. Przez krótki moment zawahał się, ale w odblokował telefon i odczytał sms-a. Sakura informowała go, że spóźnij się kilka minut i Sasuke doskonale wiedział już dlaczego. W wyobraźni widział ją, jak przekopuje swoją wielką szafę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego ubrania na ich spotkanie. Mógłby niemal przysiąc, że każdy kolejny strój, który przymierzy, będzie coraz śmielszy. Wkurzało go to, że będzie musiał na nią czekać, jednak nie miał innego wyjścia. Znalazł się w sytuacji patowej. Stawką wczorajszego zakładu były naprawdę duże pieniądze i jego kumple musieli wymyślić takie zadanie, które mogłoby go zmusić do zrezygnowania z wygranej kwoty. Sasuke był jednak uparty. Z jednej strony wiedział, że jego nieustępliwość może doprowadzić go do samozagłady — zwłaszcza teraz, w końcu sprawa wiązała się z Haruno. Z drugiej musiał przecież odzyskać utracone w poprzednich zakładach pieniądze. Ale był jeszcze jeden bardzo ważny powód, dla którego podjął się tego zadania. Sportowiec taki jak on zrobi wszystko, żeby zrealizować swoje plany. Przegrana walkowerem była największą porażką, jaką można sobie wyobrazić, cholera, nawet nie wchodziła w grę! Nie mógł się poddać, nie mógł odpuścić, ponieważ to znaczyło, że był słaby. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał mu, że trzeba stawić czoła wyzwaniom i przeciwnością losu. Więc Sasuke właśnie tak chciał zrobić.  
Wjechał na parking Centrum Sportu — rozbudowanego kompleksu budynków, w którym mieściły się zarówno baseny, czy siłownie, jak i lodowisko, czy sala do gier zespołowych. Na obszarze Centrum Sportu stworzono snowpark, pipe* oraz kilka stoków narciarskich. To właśnie tutaj Sasuke spędzał większość swojego czasu.  
Wysiadł z samochodu, trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Na parkingu zostało już niewiele samochodów, co było mu na rękę. Nie chciał mieć zbędnych świadków. Skierował się na tyły budynku, gdzie umówił się z Sakurą. Liczył na to, że w nieoświetlonym, odludnym miejscu łatwiej mu będzie wykonać zadanie. Przeklął cicho, przypominając sobie wczorajszy wieczór.

— Uchiha, podbijaj stawkę! — krzyknął, porządnie już wstawiony Kiba. Jego brązowe oczy błysnęły zaczepnie. To właśnie Inuzuka najbardziej cieszył się z zakładów do ich gry i to on wymyślał najgorsze zadania dla zwycięzców. Rzadko zdarzało się, że cokolwiek wygrywał.  
— Daję jeszcze stówę, na więcej nie liczcie. — Sasuke uniósł rękę z banknotem i zamachał nim od niechcenia.  
— Uuu! Tym razem będzie rekord! No dalej chłopacy, postawcie się! — zawołał Kiba, zwracając się do reszty ekipy, siedzącej na kanapie i popijającej piwo.  
— Niech wam będzie — skapitulował Neij, wykładając na okrągły stolik zielony banknot z wizerunkiem Benjamina Franklina. Shikamaru mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem. Oczy zamykały mu się, a głowa opadała na ramiona, choć starał się dzielnie trzymać. Liczyły się chęci, dlatego koledzy wybaczyli mu tę chwilową niedyspozycję, kiedy położył kasę na stół. Wtedy przyszła kolej na Rocka. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco i nie zdziwili się, kiedy Lee kołysał się na krześle do przodu i do tyłu.  
— A ten znów na sterydach? — Kiba zaśmiał się złośliwie, machając ręką tuż przed twarzą Rocka, ale dopiero gdy uderzył go lekko w twarz, chłopak spojrzał na niego.  
— Wychodź z kasy.  
— Czemu?  
— Mamy zakład — mruknął Sasuke, rozmasowując skronie. _Co za banda debili_, pomyślał z rosnącą irytacją.  
— To super! — Lee uśmiechnął się radośnie, jakby dopiero teraz zresetował swój system.  
— Musisz wyskoczyć z kasy. Jeszcze stówa.  
Lee spojrzał na nich z przerażeniem, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Sasuke był zbyt zmęczony, żeby nawet westchnąć cierpiętniczo. Cierpliwość — choć wielokrotnie zdobywana przy kumplach — nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną. Na całe szczęście Shikamaru zachował zimną krew.  
— Robimy rekordowe zakłady — wytłumaczył spokojnie.  
— Niech wygra lepszy! — Rock klasnął w dłonie i również wyszedł z kasy. Niestety jego szmal składał się z samych drobnych, które Kiba liczył dobre kilkanaście minut, co chwilę się przy tym myląc i zaczynając od nowa.  
— To jakie tym razem będzie zadanie? — zapytał, kiedy Kiba z niewielką pomocą Shikamaru doliczył się w końcu stówy w drobniakach Lee. Mogli więc zaczynać.  
— To rekordowy zakład, więc musi być coś trudnego! — zauważył Kiba i uśmiechnął się podstępnie. Sasuke mógł się założyć, że Inuzuka miał nadzieję na wygranie pieniędzy. Zapewne sądził, że dzisiaj szczęście mu dopisze. _Płonne nadzieje_.  
— Wymyślcie coś — zadecydował w końcu. Miał poważne zastrzeżenia co do tego, czy aby bezpiecznie powierzać pomysł tym kretynom. Ich kreatywność drastycznie wzrastała, gdy we krwi szalały procenty. Postanowił jednak zaryzykować. Alkohol przyćmił nieco jego instynkt samozachowawczy.

Gra nosiła nazwę _Bom Bom!_. Wymyślili ją, gdy byli jeszcze małymi gówniarzami, dopiero zaczynającymi swoją przygodę ze sportem. Na początku chodziło o wykonywanie niebezpiecznych zadań, wykazaniu się odwagą, czasami nawet brawurą, przede wszystkim zaimponowaniu kolegom. Dopiero po skończeniu magicznego wieku dwunastu lat, kiedy posiada się już tajemną wiedzę o kobiecym ciele i podkrada erotyczne magazyny tatusiów, _Bom Bom!_ ewoluowało w hazard. Zakładali się o pieniądze, a zwycięzca, by zgarnąć wyznaczoną pulę kieszonkowego, musiał wykonać kolejne, finałowe zadanie.

— Mam! — krzyknął niespodziewanie Kiba, podnosząc się gwałtownie i przewracając krzesło, na którym siedział. Niefortunnie potrącił również ręką miskę chipsów, które rozsypały się na zabrudzonej podłodze.  
Sasuke skrzywił się, czując, że uradowana mina Kiby nie była zapowiedzią niczego dobrego. Kiedy spojrzał na resztę ekipy, zauważył, że oni również nie cieszą się z nagłego olśnienia Inuzuki. Lee mętnym wzrokiem wgapiał się w rozsypane na podłodze chipsy, Shikamaru drzemał na siedząco, a Neji oglądał wieczorne wiadomości sportowe, kompletnie nie zwracając na nich uwagi.  
— Uwaga... — zaczął Kiba pełnym napięcia głosem i dla zwiększenia efektu zadudnił rękami w blat stołu. — Wybierzemy się na Czarny Szczyt!  
Dopiero teraz wszyscy zwrócili na Kibę uwagę.  
— Mówisz o tej trasie, na której w zeszłym sezonie zginął narciarz?  
— Właśnie o tej!  
Sasuke warknął zirytowany, z głośnym trzaskiem odstawiając swoją butelkę piwa na stole.  
— To gówniany pomysł — stwierdził.  
— Zamknęli tamten stok. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się stało, gdybyśmy tam poszli? — zapytał chłodno Neji i żeby zobrazować swoją teorię, zgniótł puszkę piwa w dłoni.  
— Przesadzasz! Wielokrotnie jeździliśmy poza wyznaczonymi trasami — prychnął nieprzekonany Kiba.  
— A jak myślisz, jak zareaguje Kakashi, gdy się o tym dowie?  
— Kiba, daj spokój — powiedział znudzony tą kłótnią Shikamaru. — To tak jakbyśmy oddali Sasuke tysiąc.  
— Frajerzy! — burknął urażony Kiba, robiąc przy tym dobrze znaną wszystkim minę, którą podpatrzył u Marlona Brando.  
— Ja wiem! — zawołał nagle Rock. — Ukradnijmy stanik Tsunade.  
Wszyscy, włącznie z wciąż obrażonym Kibą, spojrzeli na Lee ze zdziwieniem. Sasuke zaśmiał się cicho, myśląc, że Lee na sterydach dodatkowo zakropionych piwem, był mieszanką wybuchową.  
— Że niby w szkole?  
— Tak, ten, który aktualnie będzie miała na sobie.  
— To już chyba wolę pomysł Kiby — mruknął Neji.  
Sasuke nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Starał się wyobrazić sobie, jak można by wykonać szalony plan Lee, ale po krótkiej chwili uznał, że to misja niemożliwa, a jej podjęcie się jej byłoby jak wyrok śmierci.  
— To genialny pomysł! — zawołał nagle Kiba, najwyraźniej zapominając, jaki był na nich zły. Uderzył pięścią w stół, chcąc zapewne zademonstrować swój entuzjazm dla pomysłu kolegi.  
— Dajcie spokój i przestańcie błaznować — warknął Sasuke, wstając od stołu.  
— W stawce jest tysiąc, więc to musi być coś trudnego! — bronił się Kiba.  
— Trudnego, ale nie niewykonalnego.  
— Tchórzysz? — zapytał Kiba, uśmiechając się przy tym bezczelnie. Jakby tego było mało, zagdakał kilka razy, udając kurczaka. Sasuke uśmiechnął się wrednie i pochylił się nad nim.  
— Tak bardzo chcesz czegoś niebezpiecznego? — zapytał cichym, złowieszczym głosem. Kiba wzdrygnął się pod jego spojrzeniem, ale pokiwał niepewnie głową. — Więc chodźmy do starej kopalni.  
— Do... kopalni?  
— Coś nie tak?  
— Ona może się zawalić.  
— I podobno tam starszy… — powiedział Lee.  
— Tylko mi nie mówcie, że się boicie — uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
Neji odchrząknął znacząco, starając się ukryć uśmiech na widok min Kiby i Rocka.  
— Więc niby co będziemy tam musieli zrobić?  
— Kto dojdzie do bazy robotników, wygrywa.  
— A jak się zawali?  
— To nikt nie dostanie tego patyka.

Sasuke nie przyznał się nikomu, że już wcześniej był w opuszczonej kopalni na skraju miasta. Kilka lat temu jego brat, Itachi, zabierał go tam wraz ze swoimi kumplami. Zapamiętał tamte przygody do końca życia, a wiedza, którą wtedy nabył, pozwoliła mu wygrać zakład. Najszybciej dotarł do wyznaczonego celu, a swoich kumpli, którzy zgubili się w gąszczu tuneli, zdołał szybko odnaleźć. W duchu gratulował sobie sprytu.  
_Bardzo dobrze, że nigdy wcześniej nie przyprowadziłem tutaj tych kretynów_, pomyślał wtedy, gdy odbierał rekordową wygraną.  
Nie uważajcie go za oszusta. Rzeczywiście, może stara kopalnia nie była zbyt sportowym zagraniem, ale dzięki temu mógł odzyskać utracone wcześniej pieniądze. _Bom Bom!_ było grą pełną niespodzianek, nie zawsze można było wygrać, a Sasuke w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy przegrał wystarczająco dużo, żeby móc pozwolić sobie na zagrania wątpliwej uczciwości. Może zmienia się już w podrzędnego hazardzistę?  
Jak jednak widzicie, jego kumple nie potrafili przyjąć przegranej z godnością, dlatego właśnie teraz, żeby odebrać wygraną, musiał spotkać się z Sakurą Haruno.

Wychodząc z parkingu, zauważył stojące tuż przy wejściu do Centrum Sportu auto Nejiego. Oznaczało to, że jego kumple już na niego czekają, żeby upewnić się, że wykona swoje zadanie. Wiedział, że sprawdzą w jakiś sposób, czy się z niego wywiąże. Obawiał się tylko, jak to zrobią.  
Skierował się na tyły Centrum Sportu w kierunku snowparku. Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz niecierpliwość, kiedy pomyślał, że sezon zimowy już wkrótce się rozpocznie, a on po raz kolejny będzie mógł pokazać, na co go stać. Znów da z siebie wszystko. Przyszłość zapowiadała się naprawdę świetnie, jeśliby oczywiście wyłączyć z niej nieistotny incydent, mogący ją skazić. Sasuke wiedział, że zadanie, z którym zaraz przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć, będzie miało lepkie jak pajęcza sieć, pachnące usta, a on sam zostanie umazany błyszczykiem Sakury Haruno.  
Na tyłach Centrum Sportu panowała ciemność. Mógł dostrzec jedynie zarys drzew i nikłą biel łagodnego stoku rozciągającego się ponad nim. Trybuny obok Pipe'u rzucały złowrogi cień na łąkę pokrytą sztucznym śniegiem. Kilka metrów nad nim, na najwyższych piętrach Centrum Sportu, widać było żółte światło. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swoich kumpli. Znając głupotę Rocka, zakładał, że mogli być ukryci w krzakach. Jeśli przystaliby na brawurę Kiby, leżeliby na ziemi, ubrani w ciemne odcienie moro niczym żołnierze, aby nie było ich widać. Shikamaru i Neji woleliby zapewne zostać w Centrum Sportowym i nie naprzykrzać się zbytnio.  
— Piekło i szatani — szepnął cicho, przymykając na chwilę oczy i starając się rozluźnić. Jego żołądek ściskał się nieprzyjemnie na samą myśl o tym, co miał za chwilę zrobić. Wibracja w kieszeni spodni przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. _Sakura musi już być na miejscu_, pomyślał, a już po chwili ktoś w niego uderzył. Dziewczyna w tej ciemności był ślepa jak kura, dlatego mógł pozwolić sobie na brzydki grymas bezradności, kiedy odwrócił się do niej. Widział tylko zarys jej sylwetki, ale i tak zamknął oczy, żeby chociaż tak odgrodzić się od niej. Pomyślał, że będzie sobie wyobrażał, że ma przed sobą jakąś piosenkarkę. Tak było dużo łatwiej.  
— Cii — szepnął, przybliżając się do niej. Złapał jej twarz w dłonie i kciukiem przejechał po wargach, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że tym razem są niepomalowane, ale za to dziwnie wąskie i przyjemnie twarde. _Przedstawienie czas zacząć_, pomyślał jeszcze, zanim ją pocałował. Sakura stała w szoku i nawet nie drgnęła, jakby zupełnie się tego nie spodziewała. _Jasne! Przecież doskonale dałem jej do zrozumienia, czego oczekują po tym spotkaniu_, pomyślał ze złością. Zrobił to oczywiście w taki sposób, że się nie zorientowała, że ma jedynie rozłożyć przed nim nogi, do niczego więcej nie będąc potrzebną. Położył ręce na jej pośladkach, ściskając je i ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że biodra Sakury są wąskie, a tyłek naprawdę twardy i umięśniony. Przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej, na co spięła się po raz kolejny. Kolejnym zaskoczeniem tego wieczoru był dotyk klatki piersiowej. Zupełnie płaskiej klatki piersiowej, trzeba dodać. Zawsze podejrzewał, że Sakura wypycha sobie stanik pończochami, ale na bogów!, nie wiedział, że aż w takim stopniu.  
_Teraz wszystkie skarpetki są w praniu?_, pomyślał, bo jak inaczej można było to wytłumaczyć? Sakura miała duże, jędrne piersi i chociaż Sasuke nigdy nie miał z nimi bliższego randez vu, wiedział, że nie można się ich zupełnie pozbyć, nawet jeśli miała wypchany stanik prześcieradłem.  
— Spóźniłaś się — mruknął napiętym głosem, owiewając oddechem jej skórę. Czuł promieniujące od niej ciepło. Cierpki, mocny zapach, którym pachniała, sprawił, że postanowił posunąć się do czegoś więcej. Pocałował ją ponownie, wsuwając język między jej niepewne wargi. Sakura szarpnęła się mocno, ale nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi, obok których stali, a zaraz potem oślepiło go światło fleszu. Otworzył zaskoczony oczy, odrywając się od Sakury.  
— Sasuke, kto to jest? — Rozległ się zdumiony głos Kiby.  
— Jestem Naruto Uzumaki, zboczeńcy! — Rozległ się wściekły krzyk domniemanej Sakury Haruno.

* Pipe: _Zazwyczaj wykonane są z drewna i zakończone copingiem. W sportach zimowych pipe'y uzyskuje się poprzez ułożenie śniegu na kształt litery U, jest on wtedy ukierunkowany pod niewielkim stopniem w dół zbocza, po to, aby sportowcy mogli wykorzystywać grawitację do rozpędzenia się._ (źródło: Wikipedia)


	3. Bom Bom! 3

Naruto Uzumaki gapił się właśnie na jakiegoś dupka, który przed sekundą wpychał mu język do ust. Z jednej strony poczuł ulgę, że nie miał do czynienia ze starym zboczeńcem, z drugiej, wykrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, kiedy dotarło do niego, że właśnie całował się z facetem. Przez chwilę był niemal pewien, że miał do czynienia z ciotą. Zmienił zdanie, kiedy zobaczył mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie nieznajomego. Stwierdził, że gość był zniesmaczony tą okropną sytuacją tak samo jak on. Ta beznadziejna pomyłka odbije się na pewno na psychice Naruto. Do diabła, co powiedzieliby jego kumple, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że właśnie lizał się z facetem?  
_Umarliby chyba ze śmiechu_, myślał z rozdrażnieniem, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że zbyt długo wgapiał się w czerwone, wilgotne usta nieznajomego. Z przerażeniem pomyślał, że jeśli gość zda sobie sprawę, z jakim przystojniakiem miał do czynienia, uderzy go w głowę, zaciągnie do samochodu i wywiezie na pustynię.  
— Kogo nazywasz idiotą? — usłyszał lodowaty głos, który wydał się tak mroźny, jak powietrze wokół nich.  
— A jak myślisz? — syknął prowokacyjnie — ciebie!  
Pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem, że to wcale nie jest śmieszne, ten dupek miał czelność go jeszcze obrażać!  
— Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz dotykać chłopców — zaczął, zaciskając pięści— idź do chórku kościelnego! — krzyknął, ale zanim zdążył zareagować, został popchnięty na ścianę, o którą uderzył boleśnie głową. Przeklął głośno, kiedy pod jego czaszką zapulsowało nieprzyjemnie, a przed oczami wybuchły białe plamy. Zmrużył oczy, łapiąc się za czoło. Kręciło mu się w głowie i miał wrażenie, że zaraz się zrzyga.  
— Chcesz mi rozwalić głowę, kretynie?! — warknął, wsuwając rękę we włosy. Przeklął, kiedy poczuł na palcach krew.  
— Uważaj, do kogo mówisz — powiedział spokojnym, ostrzegawczym głosem jego oprawca, trzymając go mocno, kiedy zaczął się szarpać. Adrenalina szalała mu w żyłach i pomyślał, że zaraz obije gębę temu lalusiowi.  
_Człowiek nieświadomy zagrożenia zwiedza okolicę i nagle wpada w łapska jakiegoś homo-niewiadomo! Co to, do cholery, za miasteczko?!_, pomyślał z wściekłością, wciąż nie przestając się wyrywać z uścisku. Byli podobnego wzrostu, więc nie musiał podnosić nawet głowy, żeby patrzeć mu w oczy. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, kiedy obserwował błyszczące wściekle oczy swojego przeciwnika. Zacisnął mocniej wargi, czując, jak gniew buzujący w nim, przyćmiewa zdrowy rozsądek. W jednej chwili podjął decyzję i kierując się przekonaniem, że najlepszą obroną jest atak, oderwał się od ściany z nową energią i rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika całym ciężarem ciała. Powalił go na ziemię i nie czekając na nic, zamachnął się, uderzając go pięścią w okolice skroni. Dłoń zapiekła go boleśnie i dopiero wtedy kumple jego przeciwnika wyszli z szoku i z krzykiem rzucili się w jego stronę, odciągając go od poszkodowanego kolegi. Naruto prychał jak rozjuszony byk i starał się wyrwać, ale goście trzymali go bardzo mocno. Nie był Terminatorem, doskonale wiedział, że nie ma szans przy konfrontacji z całą bandą. Ale… no właśnie, powalając na ziemię tego aroganckiego skurczybyka, pokazał, że z Naruto Uzumakim naprawdę nie ma żartów.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Sasuke? — zapytał nieśmiało któryś z kumpli, a on zaśmiał się wrednie, kiedy jego pokonany, tak nie ma co, pokonany jak fiks, przeciwnik podnosił się z trudem z ziemi. Z niemałą satysfakcją zauważył, jakie wrażenie zrobił na kolegach tego całego Sasuke, ale sam poszkodowany nie wykazywał żadnego uznania dla tego bezapelacyjnego nokautu. Naruto z rozdrażnieniem i niedowierzaniem zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ktoś powalony na łopatki może mieć w sobie aż tyle dumy?  
— Przytrzymajcie go — powiedział niskim, wibrującym wściekłością głosem, a po plecach Naruto przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jak mógł sądzić, że pokonał tego sukinsyna? Koleś, kiedy otrzepał spodnie i poprawił włosy, nie wyglądał nawet na rozzłoszczonego. To niepokoiło Naruto najbardziej.  
— Bez kolegów nie dałbyś sobie rady, co? — zapytał prowokacyjnie, prychając z rozbawieniem. — Pewnie mnie teraz zwiążecie, żebyś mógł wyżyć się seksualnie? Wsadzisz mi, czy sam wolisz, żeby ktoś cię pieprzył, cioto? — Z niesamowitą satysfakcją obserwował, jak twarz jego przeciwnika czerwieni się z wściekłości. Strategia Naruto była prosta — obrazi go ile wlezie i albo tym odstraszy go i jego bandę, albo dostanie takie lanie, że przez pół roku nie będzie mógł siedzieć.  
Sasuke podszedł do niego niebezpiecznie blisko i złapał za podbródek. Naruto warknął, zaskoczony, starając się odwrócić twarz, ale chłopak mu na to nie pozwolił. Czując zapach jego perfum, coś ścisnęło się Naruto w żołądku. Spojrzał wyzywająco w czarne oczy Sasuke, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Widzę, że przez swoją niewyparzoną gębę już dostałeś nauczkę — powiedział cicho jego przeciwnik, pocierając kciukiem blizny na jego policzkach.  
— Spieprzaj! — warknął ostrzegawczo, ponownie starając się wyrwać. Adrenalina rozsadzała go od środka, dźwięczało mu w uszach, a tętno pulsowało szaleńczo. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, kiedy z nienawiścią obserwował z tak bliska twarz Sasuke. Jego kumple ciągnęli go w tył, więc musiał zgiąć nieco kolana i kiedy jeden z nich grzmotnął go mocno w plecy, popchnięty do przodu, uderzył boleśnie w twardy tors Sasuke. Zaklął brzydko, rozcierając czubek głowy.  
— Ale ty jesteś upierdliwy koleś — mruknął znudzonym głosem jeden z kumpli Sasuke. Ten, który obserwował całe zamieszczanie z boku i jakby udawał, że go to wcale nie obchodzi.  
— Nas jest pięciu, a ty tylko jeden! — krzyknął jakiś szatyn.  
— I co, kretyni? — Naruto uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. — Myślicie, że nie dam wam rady?  
— Zamknij się — warknął Sasuke, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc za kołnierz bluzy. Miał zmarszczone brwi i lekko zaróżowione od złości policzki. Naruto przygryzł wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Ale musiał napsuć krwi temu nadętemu dupkowi! — Świetnie, a teraz słuchaj. Nie chce mi się bawić z takimi dzieciakami jak ty. — Szarpnął nim, kiedy próbował się wyrwać.  
— Nie jestem… — _Dzieciakiem_, chciał powiedzieć, ale Sasuke położył mu palec na ustach, co go zupełnie wytrąciło z równowagi. Zamilkł, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— Pomyliłem cię z kimś innym, więc z łaski swojej przestań chojrakować i wracaj do domu, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, może stać ci się krzywda, rozumiesz? — zapytał nienaturalnie spokojnym i chłodnym głosem, na dźwięk którego Naruto skrzywił się. Nie lubił, jak ludzie mówili do niego tak obojętnym tonem. Kojarzył mu się z ludźmi, którzy się nim opiekowali, zanim nie trafił do poprawczaka. Coś w nim zbuntowało się i poczuł rodzący się gniew — mógł znieść wszystko oprócz obojętności. Nienawidził jej.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się chłodno, odsuwając się od niego o kilka kroków. Jego kumple puścili go, popychając do przodu, że o mało się nie przewrócił.  
— A teraz spadaj — powiedział Sasuke i odwrócił się, skinieniem ręki pozwalając swoim kumplom puścić Naruto.  
Noc stawała się coraz chłodniejsza, wiał coraz zimniejszy wiatr i gdyby nie adrenalina i gniew gotujący się w żyłach Naruto, jego dupa boleśnie by zmarzła. Wierzchem dłoni wytarł mocno usta, obserwując oddalającego się Sasuke, który przystanął, mówiąc coś do kumpli. Oni, śmiejąc się głupio i rzucając Naruto złośliwe spojrzenia, wyprzedzili swojego kolegę i zniknęli za rogiem budynku. Naruto obserwował uważnie Sasuke, który odwrócił się do niego powoli. Wyraz jego twarzy, oświetlony nikłym światłem parkingowych latarni, Naruto zapamiętał na bardzo, bardzo długo. Uśmiech, który wpłynął wtedy na usta Sasuke był jak znak. Naruto wystarczyła sekunda do namysłu. Nabrał powietrze w płuca i krzyknął:  
— Ty sukinsynu!  
Ile sił w nogach ruszył w stronę Sasuke, który stał niewzruszony, pewny siebie i patrzył na niego kpiącym, pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
— Sam się prosiłeś! — powiedział do niego Sasuke chłodnym, pozbawionym strachu głosem i Naruto nie mógł przestać się dziwić, jak ten arogancki buc może go tak ignorować? Jakby zupełnie nie brał pod uwagę tego, że może dostać w kość! Naruto szybko się jednak przekonał, że nie ma do czynienia z byle kim.  
Sasuke płynnie wyminął mknącą w jego stronę pięść i kiedy jego przeciwnik był już wystarczająco blisko, zadał mu mocny cios w brzuch. Naruto zgiął się w pół, łapiąc oddech.  
— Ostrzegałem cię. — Nutka ironii w głosie Sasuke była więcej niż wyczuwalna, nawet dla kogoś tak niedomyślnego jak Naruto. Ktoś tu jednak zapomniał, że nie należy lekceważyć przeciwnika. Jak myślicie, który z nich przecenił swoje siły?  
Pierwszej konfrontacji ze śmiercionośną pięścią Naruto udało się Sasuke uniknąć. Później, kiedy Uzumaki doszedł do siebie, Sasuke ponownie uszedł cało przed jego szaleńczymi atakami. Jakby tego było mało, podstawił mu nogę i Naruto wyłożył się jak długi na betonowej powierzchni. Upadek był bolesny, prosto na nos, którego na szczęście sobie nie złamał. Zdarł sobie za to skórę na twarzy i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy rana zapiekła go żywym ogniem. Przeklął tak brzydko, że nawet najwytrwalszy marynarz wstydziłby się tak powiedzieć. Dotknął czoła i policzków, na których wyczuł coś ciepłego — krew. Twarz szczypała i piekła jak jasna cholera. Ból minął jednak momentalnie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że tuż za nim stoi Sasuke.  
[akap—[/akap] Już nie żyjesz, skurwielu! — krzyknął i chciał się podnieść, ale Sasuke kopnął go w brzuch, kładąc brudnego, obłoconego adidasa na jego torsie.  
— Nie wysilaj się tak— mruknął i odciskając podeszwę na bluzie Naruto, przekroczył go. Uzumaki stęknął głośno i pomyślał sobie, że taki dupek jak Sasuke nie może go przecież pokonać. Złamał go za kostkę i szarpnął mocno, wywracając na asfalt. Zaśmiał się chrapliwie, kiedy jego przeciwnik uderzył policzkiem w ziemię. Mocnym szarpnięciem za ramię odwrócił Sasuke na plecy i wgramolił się do niego, siadając na jego brzuchu. Kolanami zablokował ramiona, żeby nie mógł się wyrwać.  
— Dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek — powiedział — postaram się bardziej niż zwykle, żebyś do końca życia mnie nie zapomniał. — Potarł mocno ranę na policzku tego drania. Niestety było to jedynie zwykłe otarcie, ale musiało zaboleć. Pochylił się nad nim, przyglądając mu się z bliska. Zdał sobie sprawę, że odwalił kawał dobrej roboty — nieźle załatwił buźkę tego przystojniaka. Niemal chciał mu dać soczystego buziaka. W ranę oczywiście. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę parkingu. Musiał się pośpieszyć, koledzy Sasuke mogli się tu zjawić lada chwila.  
— Skoro nam przerwano, może dokończymy nasze małe _randez sous_? — zapytał gardłowym, mocno zachrypniętym głosem. Miał zamiar pokazać temu kretynowi, że nie można lekceważyć Naruto Uzumakiego. Złapał mocno za włosy Sasuke i zaciskając na nich pięść, uderzył go w twarz. Dla lepszego efektu zrobił to jeszcze raz. Jego przeciwnik — chociaż w tym momencie już ofiara — starał się wyrwać, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Teraz to Naruto przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją. I to było naprawdę podniecające. Zadał Sasuke jeszcze kilka mocnych ciosów, dopóki nie usłyszał krzyków kumpli Sasuke. Dopiero teraz udało im się zorientować, co się działo. Naruto spojrzał szybko na twarz Sasuke, który wciąż starał się wyrwać, ale to już nie miało znaczenia. Jego rozcięta warga była napuchnięta, a po brodzie spływała strużka krwi. Naruto mógł być z siebie dumny.  
— Następnym razem, jak będziesz chciał się umówić, kup kwiaty i czekoladki. Może będę milszy.  
Podniósł się pośpiesznie i rzucił biegiem do ucieczki. Kumple byli już prawie przy Sasuke. Podejrzewał, że mogli go ścigać. Niekorzystnie dla niego, droga, którą tu przylazł, okazała się długa i wyludniona. To było pieprzone pustkowie, na którym w każdej chwili Sasuke i jego kumple mogli go dogonić! Przeklął głośno, zerkając przez ramię. Nikt go nie śledził. Zatrzymał się, dyszał ciężko. Starał się złapać oddech. Zmrużył oczy, z niepokojem obserwując drogę. Spojrzał z paniką za siebie, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Jedynie żółte światło latarni oświetlało ulicę. Dziwnie się czuł w tak spokojnym, wyludnionym miejscu. Mieszkając w Los Angeles był przyzwyczajony do czegoś innego.  
Kiedy usłyszał jakiś rumor dobiegający z końca uliczki, puścił się biegiem w dół, nawet nie starając się podążać wcześniej zapamiętaną drogą. _Lewo, prawo, prosto_, powtarzał sobie bezmyślnie, ale to i tak było zbędne. Zgubił się. Cholera i co teraz? Złapie stopa?  
Niemal podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk dzwoniącej komórki. Sięgnął do kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, zastanawiając się, czy czuje ulgę, czy wręcz przeciwnie.  
— Naruto! — usłyszał głos swojej matki po drugiej stronie aparatu. Skrzywił się lekko, ponieważ kobieta była naprawdę głośna. Zabawne, jemu tak samo to zarzucano. Przynajmniej teraz już wiedział, co czuli jego znajomi albo Iruka, kiedy do nich dzwonił. — Czemu cię tak długo nie ma? Stało się coś? Wracasz do domu?  
—Tak — wysapał, oddychając ciężko.  
— Och, to dobrze. A znasz drogę? Jak ci się podoba okolica?  
Naruto zamyślił się i odwrócił w tył, jeszcze raz upewniając się, że nie jest zagrożony.  
— Bardzo brutalny krajobraz — stwierdził w końcu i przestał słuchać Kushiny, która śmiejąc się, zaczęła do niego mówić coś szybko i niezrozumiale.  
— Więc kiedy będziesz? — zapytała go w końcu, a on spojrzał kolejny raz za siebie.  
— Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. — _Byłbym szybciej, gdyby to miasteczko nie było takim zadupiem_, dopowiedział sobie w myślach i rozłączył się.

— Nic ci nie jest? —usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Nejiego i zaczerwienił się zażenowany. Leżał znokautowany i poniżony, oddychając ciężko. Próbował się podnieść, ale dopiero po pomocy kumpli stanął na równych nogach.  
— Zabiję gówniarza. — Zacisnął palce na ramieniu podtrzymującego go Shikamaru, który westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.  
— Ale cię załatwił — powiedział.  
— Sukinsyn mi uciekł! — krzyknął Kiba, biegnąc w ich stronę. Był cały czerwony, a wyraz jego twarzy mówił, że ledwo zipiał.  
— Najwyższa pora popracować nad kondycją, Inuzuka. Zamiast oglądać się za laskami i pić piwo, mógłbyś trochę poćwiczyć — zauważył złośliwie Neji, obserwując sapiącego przyjaciela, który słaniał się na nogach.  
— Wiesz, że nigdy nie byłem dobry w biegach przełajowych!  
— Ale jesteś zabójczym sprinterem. Tak, tak, już to mówiłeś — powiedział ze znudzeniem Shikamaru. — Jak to się stało, że tak oberwałeś, Sasuke? — zmienił temat, czubkiem buta drapiąc po asfalcie w miejscu, w którym było widać ciemnoczerwone ślady krwi. Wszyscy spojrzeli z ciekawością na spiętego Uchihę.  
— No właśnie? — Kiba uniósł brwi do góry, uśmiechając się lekko. — Przecież wyglądał na totalnego frajera, co umie tylko dużo mówić.  
— Widocznie to ktoś, kto nie jest mocny tylko w gębie — stwierdził filozoficznie Nara.  
—Widocznie to ktoś, kto jeszcze nie wie, z kim zadarł — odwarknął Sasuke i wierzchem dłoni starł krew z brody. Syknął cicho, kiedy rozcięta warga zapiekła go nieprzyjemnie. Cała jego twarz pulsowała tępym bólem i najchętniej wsadziłby ją do śniegu.  
— Cześć — powiedział ktoś i Sasuke spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. — Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale zapomniałam, że musze jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw z moim trenerem snowboardingu. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz, Sasuke. Napisałam ci SMS-a.  
_Cholera, SMS_, pomyślał ze złością, przypominając sobie, że przed tym, jak rzucił się na tego ćwoka, ktoś wysłał mu wiadomość. Gdyby ją sprawdził, nie byłby teraz obity. I nie miał doświadczeń związanych z całowaniem się z mężczyzną.  
— O mój boże, Sasuke, co ci się stało?! — krzyknęła Sakura, przykładając dłoń do ust.  
— Sasuke pomylił cię z…  
— Zamknij się! — sykną Uchiha, patrząc wściekły na Kibę. — Jeszcze jedno słowo, a pożałujesz.  
— No co?! — burknął obrażony Inuzuka.  
— Wracam do domu — oznajmił lodowatym tonem. Znaczyło to, że dla reszty również zabawa się już skończyła. Rock Lee nie umiał jednak czytać między wierszami. Łudził się, że teraz ma świetną okazję, żeby poderwać Sakurę. Podszedł do niej kocim krokiem, starając się wyglądać na twardziela, jak uczył go wcześniej Kiba.  
— Wytłumaczysz mi — zaczął, uśmiechając się szeroko — jak to jest, że zaciągam się tobą, choć nawet nie palę?  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem i tylko Kiba gryzł pięść, żeby się nie roześmiać. Sakura zmarszczyła brwi i uderzyła Rocka w twarz. Mocno. Chłopak zatoczył się w tył, łapiąc się za policzek.  
— Sasuke, spotkamy się jutro, dobra? — zapytała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Sasuke spojrzał na nią chłodno i nic nie odpowiadając, puścił Shikamaru, idąc w stronę parkingu, gdzie zaparkowali.

— Naruto! — Kushina spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, kiedy przekroczył próg domu. — Co ci się stało? — wykrzyknęła, doskakując do niego. Złapała go za podbródek i przyjrzała się jego zakrwawionej i poobijanej twarzy.  
— Napadli na mnie — mruknął, starając się odsunąć, ale kobieta trzymała go bardzo mocno.  
— Napadli? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem. — Cholera, trzeba cię opatrzyć, chodź — powiedziała i pociągnęła go w stronę kuchni. Zmusiła go, żeby usiadł na krześle.  
—Do diabła, gdzie ja to dałam?! — szeptała do siebie gorączkowo, przeszukując szafki. Naruto obserwował ją. Kushina była niecierpliwa i roztrzepana, posiadała głośny i dominujący charakter, a jakby tego było mało, kiedy się zapominała, przeklinała jak szewc — mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego.  
— Mam! — wykrzyknęła uradowana, pokazując Naruto triumfalnie metalowe, czerwone pudełko, na którym namalowany był biały krzyż. Uśmiechnęła się do niego trochę nerwowo, kiedy już stała przy nim, trzymając w ręce gazę zwilżoną wodą utlenioną. — Tylko nie przeklinaj za bardzo! — szepnęła z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach i przyłożyła materiał do policzka Naruto, który syknął głośno, starając się wyrwać. — Bądź mężczyzną, Naruto! — zawołała, łapiąc go mocno za podbródek i z determinacją zaczęła odkażać mu rany. — Kto cię pobił? — zapytała po chwili.  
— No… jakieś zbiry — mruknął po chwili, czerwieniąc się. Nie umiał kłamać, ale ostatnią rzeczą której chciał, to opowiadać jej o swojej gejowskiej przygodzie.  
— Jak szedłeś do parku? Tam kręcą się różne typy.  
— Aha — mruknął, nie bardzo wiedzieć, co powinien powiedzieć. Trybiki w jego głowie pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby jej powiedzieć, jeśli zacznie się go wypytywać.  
— Musisz uważać, bo… — zaczęła, ale przerwała gwałtownie, kiedy do kuchni wszedł jej mąż. Mężczyzna spojrzał groźnie na Naruto.  
— A ty co tak późno? — zapytał jego ojczym niesympatycznie i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył, w jakim stanie znajduje się twarz Naruto.  
— Ktoś go pobił — wyjaśniła Kushina, odsuwając się od Naruto. Wrzuciłam zaróżowioną gazę do kosza i umyła ręce.  
— Pobił? — Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, a zakola na jego czole błysnęły złowieszczo. — Wyszedłeś na chwilę i już cię ktoś pobił? A jutro? Czego mam się jutro spodziewać?  
Naruto zmarszczył brwi i już chciał powiedzieć coś kreatywnego, ale nie odezwał się, widząc na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie jego matki.  
— W Los Angeles panują inne zasady niż u nas w Utah. Naruto jest tu nowy, musiało mu się oberwać przez zbieg okoliczności.  
_Nie tylko mi_, pomyślał z satysfakcją.  
— A wiesz chociaż, kto cię pobił?  
Wiedział, jasne że wiedział, ale co im miał powiedzieć? Że pobił go jakiś Sasuke? Skąd niby mieli go znać?  
— Więc?  
Naruto prychnął, drapiąc się po karku.  
— Sasuke — burknął niechętnie. Niech to szlag, za cholerę nie potrafił skłamać. Przeklął w myślach, kiedy spojrzał na Kushinę. Kobieta patrzyła na niego groźnym spojrzeniem.  
— A oddałeś mu? — zapytała, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
— No broniłem się przecież! — warknął, pokazując kciukiem na swoją twarz. Jego matka w odpowiedzi zaklęła siarczyście.


End file.
